Traditional Western chess is a popular game. However, some players look to variants of chess in search of additional challenges. These variants, many of which are described at the Chess Variants website www.chessvariants.org, may involve new game pieces, different boards, more than two players, incomplete information, and or other changes from traditional Western chess.
Some chess variants involving incomplete information, for example, Kriegspiel, are played with the assistance of a referee, while other chess variants involving incomplete information, for example, Fog of War chess, are played as a computer application.
In the Dark Chess variant described at www.itsyourturn.com/t _helptopic2020.html#helpitem1275, a player can only see a space on the board if the player has a game piece on that square, the player can move a game piece to that square, the square is directly in front of one of the player's pawns, or the square is an adjacent forward diagonal from one of the player's pawns.
In the Kung Fu Chess variant, players are not required to alternate moves. Players move and capture game pieces in realtime. Game pieces take time to move to their destinations and must rest before receiving their next orders.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity.